


Favorite Days by the Pool

by Apricock101



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Desire, Ficlet, Inspired by bts photo from film set, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricock101/pseuds/Apricock101
Summary: Elio encounters Oliver lounging by the pool and has a moment of connection with him.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Favorite Days by the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Mini ficlet I originally posted in April 2019 as a caption on my instagram account to accompany this behind the scenes photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bw5h18SAiWG/?igshid=19dxmhaefl3n9 
> 
> I decided to share this here even though it's really short. I've edited it from the caption. Hope you like this little glimpse into Elio's mind that was inspired by the photo and from a scene in the book.

Elio gaped at Oliver lying on the edge of the pool, his mouth open as he smiled. He couldn't help but be in awe at the beauty before him, which he never took for granted. Oliver was like one of his father's statues of antiquity: a marble Greek god in human flesh, lying on his back with his right arm tucked under his head looking as confident as ever.

Elio scanned Oliver's length, and noticed how his protruding ribs emphasized a slim waist and a flat abdomen that featured a shadow of hair descending low into his green swim trunks. Elio's gaze followed that path downward until it landed on the crotch he longed to touch, wishing his hands could trail where his eyes roamed so he could feel if Oliver was getting as hard as he was just by _being looked at_ as he was by _looking_. 

Compelled to walk towards where the tall American lay, Oliver looked up as Elio approached, returning Elio's wondrous gaze with an intense stare of his crystalline blue eyes.

_He must have known that I was staring at his crotch_ , Elio panicked, embarrassed at being caught leering, until he realized that Oliver's face didn't have the stern angry look, the one that made Elio think he didn't like him, _No_ , Elio thought, _it looks warm and open and... dare I say, happy?_ It was a look that invited Elio to smile back, and he did, eyes enamored, fixed on Oliver's beautiful face and skin.

He loved when Oliver was like this. Elio cherished mornings by the pool when he would transcribe music at the table while Oliver reviewed the book pages he'd just gotten back from the typist. They didn't usually talk. Mostly, they worked quietly, separately, but 'together' because feeling Oliver's presence nearby was enough. Just watching Oliver napping in the sun on the pool's edge enjoying his spot of 'heaven' was enough. Just being able to secretly gaze at Oliver was enough, and he dreaded the day he'd no longer be able to. 

But days like this - when they shared glances and smiles and seemed to breathe the same air in unison- days like this were Elio's favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> you can write me on instagram at @stanlevel368483


End file.
